Control of nosocomial infection and exposure to infectious disease is of paramount concern to doctors, nurses, and clinicians who work in hospitals and surgery centers. One of the most effective methods for controlling infection is regimented hand disinfection before and possibly after each patient contact and particularly before and after each surgical procedure. Hand disinfection is generally accomplished using antimicrobial soaps with water. These soaps are usually formulated to include either povidone-iodine (usually 10% by weight) or chlorhexidine gluconate (CHG) (usually 2 or 4% by weight) as the active antimicrobial agent. In addition, these formulated soaps may contain surfactants and possibly low levels of humectants such as glycerin.
Hand disinfection is also accomplished using presurgical scrub replacements. These are used instead of the soap and water scrub. Presurgical scrub replacements ideally achieve bacterial kill equal to or better than a traditional soap and water scrub and in a shorter period of time. Additionally, they maintain or improve the skin's natural barrier to microbial and chemical contamination while providing acceptable tactile properties. Examples of presurgical scrub replacements include hydroalcoholic gels which generally include high levels of either ethanol or isopropanol as the disinfecting agent and also include a thickener and optionally include a humectant (e.g. glycerin). To date, thickeners used in hydroalcoholic gels have been based on anionic polymers such as polyacrylic acid (sold under the tradename Carbopol by BF Goodrich Specialty Polymers and Chemicals Division of Cleveland, Ohio). U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,934 to Tomlinson discloses the use of CHG-containing antiseptic foams based on hydroalcoholic solvents, a fatty alcohol, and a surfactant. The surfactant is selected from the group of ethoxylated sorbitan alkylates, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, and ethoxylated nonyl phenols.
Formulating stable viscous hydroalcoholic emulsions is difficult for two reasons. First, addition of short chain alcohols (such as ethanol) to an aqueous system decreases the surface tension dramatically. For example, 40% by weight ethanol in water has a surface tension of approximately 31 dyne/cm compared to pure water which has a surface tension of about 72 dyne/cm at 20° C. A hydroalcoholic solution at 60% by weight ethanol has a dramatically decreased surface tension as compared to water. Such a composition has a surface tension of approximately 27 dyne/cm at 20° C. Second, many surfactants typically used in cosmetic emulsions become completely or partially soluble in hydroalcoholic systems.
In bulletin 51-0001-259 regarding skin care, Specialty Chemicals of ICI Americas of Wilmington, Del. stated that although ethanol can provide several benefits to skin care emulsions, formulations often avoid ethanol as it is difficult to prepare stable emulsions in its presence. In fact, the bulletin continued that ethanol is often used to break emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,170 to Lee discloses a hydroalcoholic skin moisturizing/conditioning antimicrobial gel. The gel comprises 60–75% ethanol and 0.4–2% of a polymeric thickening agent. The formulations also comprise polyethoxylated non-ionic surfactants/emulsifiers to stabilize the added emollient oils in addition to a fatty alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,950 to Lins discloses an antimicrobial aerosol mousse having a high alcohol content. The mousse comprises alcohol, water, a polymeric gelling agent and a surfactant system comprising a C16–C22 alcohol, aerosol propellant and a non-ionic polyethoxylated surfactant.